


Decantio

by Vali



Category: Brave New World - Huxley, Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-02
Updated: 2010-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-06 23:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vali/pseuds/Vali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Brave New World,</i> Hogwarts style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decantio

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the hp100 LiveJournal community challenge "An unlikely crossover." I chose Aldous Huxley's _Brave New World._

"Alpha Plus!" the Sorting Hat screamed.

Young Helmholtz Watson sat next to Hermione. At the Beta table, Ron and Harry shook their heads.

"Alpha wizards all wear grey," commented Harry. "They have to work harder, because they're so frightfully clever."

"I'm _so_ glad I'm a Beta," Ron agreed.

"Nineteen hundred repetitions twice weekly for seven years," Snape muttered contemptuously.

"What's wrong with him?" Helmholtz whispered, around his ice cream _soma._

"Alcohol in his blood-surrogate," Hermione shrugged. "That's my theory."

Dumbledore rose to his feet. "I have several announcements. Tryouts for Centrifugal Bumble-Puppy will be held this Friday in Bokanovsky Field..."

END

_(Written 2003)_


End file.
